Untitle
by PaulinaPineda
Summary: Secuela de una amiga mía, quien me dio permiso de continuar. Es la siguiente generación después de Harry James Potter. Romance, Drama, poderes sobrenaturales como: Fuego, Hielo, Telequinesia, etc.


Esta es una secuela de una historia en donde se involucran Harry Potter y sus amigos y otros personajes de mi creación y de la colaboración de una amiga. En esta historia ya ha pasado tiempo desde que se graduaron, se casaron y tuvieron hijos entre sí, pero además se agrega una chica que no solo maneja la magia, sino también poderes sobrenaturales como: telequinesia, fuego, hielo, y entre otras cosas. Su madre murió para protegerla; el hijo de Harry Potter está enamorado de ella, mientras que ella le corresponde su amor a un Slytherin.

Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo I: A escondidas**

Brillaba el sol en las frías calles de Inglaterra; las hojas color naranja quemado tiradas en el suelo crujían bajo los pies de la joven que caminaba presurosa al Caldero Chorreante. Tenía la impresión de que llegaba a los dieciséis años de edad. Su cabello castaño oscuro resaltaba con la curiosa boina en su cabeza y su piel blanca hacía relucir sus bellos ojos color verde grisáceo. Entró en el edificio frente a ella. La insignia de la bruja meneando una gran cuchara en el caldero rechinaba un poco al menearse por el fino viento que soplaba aquella mañana. Miró a todos lados al estar dentro, al parecer buscaba, con ansiedad, a alguien.

-Me dijo que lo esperara aquí - susurró, sentándose sobre una silla frente a la barra- Qué raro que no está...

-¡Buu! - exclamó un chico buscando asustar a la chica, quien, en cambio, solo congelo su cuerpo, acompañado por una mueca en su rostro. El joven de cabello castaño y ojos color azul se sentó junto a ella.

-Para tu información... solo me asustaste un poco, Derek - Derek Weasley rió un poco, resaltando las finas pecas en su nariz.

-Lo siento, Marien, pero no pude resistirme- Esta vez, Marien Delacroix rió.

-Lo sé, Derek, te conozco a la perfección... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que estos 13 años que llevó viviendo contigo no me servirían de nada?

-Si, es cierto, pero que pena... Tendrás que soportarme otro año escolar en Hogwarts, y más aun por que estamos en la misma casa...- dijo con un singular tono de victoria. Marien puso una simpática sonrisa.

-No lo creo. Si estás en el equipo de Quidditch, no tendrás el suficiente tiempo para planear las bromas hacía mi, querido- dijo la castaña «"El que ríe al último, ríe mejor"» Derek no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos. Pero aún así, continuo hablando.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? - Marien se ruborizó un poco

-No lo sé...

-Vamos Marien, no lo digas en un tono muy bajo, que no te escucho...

-Dije que no sé donde está

-Ah, ya te escuche - Derek puso una pícara sonrisa. - Bueno, mientras esperamos a tu "enamorado", cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje de este año? ¿Hubo heridos esta vez?

-En primer lugar: Harry Potter Lovegood no es mi enamorado. Y, en segundo lugar, no te burles, que el año pasado casi mato a mi padre...

-Bueno, si, ya cálmate, no me burlaré más. Pero yo creo que esos poderes son fantásticos, deberías de estar orgullosa...

-¡Cierra la boca! - Marien se exaltó un poco, no era prudente hablar de "eso" en un lugar público, y mucho menos si ya habían llamado la atención. Ella se inclinó un poco y continuó, pero ahora, susurrando... - Estos poderes no son nada fantásticos, Derek, ¿te gustaría que esta maldición que llevo dentro, te recordará a cada rato que fue la causa por la cual mataron a tu madre? Yo creo que no. Es muy difícil controlar la Telequinesis, el fuego proveniente de mis manos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo alguno, ¿Qué acaso te parece divertido? - Derek bajó la mirada. Ella tenía razón. Pero aun así no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente

- Pero ¿Aun te faltan más poderes por descubrir, no?

-No lo sé, mi padre dice que si, pero la verdad, no se si pueda soportarlo más...

-Y, hablando de él, ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde lo dejaste esta vez, eh? -Derek se recargó en la silla y Marien suspiró.

-En mi casa, siendo atendido por Estre - contestó Marien.

- ¿Tu madrastra?

-Si, ella, Derek. Pero dice mi padre que nunca olvidará a mi madre. Que nada ni nadie ocuparán su lugar. - continuó Marien en tono melancólico.

-Si, lo sé, mi padre me ha platicado sobre ello... En fin, la vida es así y hay que aceptarla... y hablando de aceptar... ¿Lista para otro año junto a Malfoy?

-¿Christina? Claro que lo estoy pero, no me gustaría seguir peleada con ella...

-Esa es la naturaleza de los Slytherins, Marien. - Derek recordó cierto suceso, y no pudo evitar reír - Vaya, recuerdo en el año pasado, cuando levitaste el tazón de ponche y cayó sobre ella... eso fue muy divertido -Derek reía a carcajadas y con este hecho, llamó la atención de muchos magos más presentes.

-Cálmate, eso fue solo un accidente. No pude evitarlo y menos por que estaba muy nerviosa en esa ocasión...

-Ah, si, es que estaba ese Slytherin allí... ese que te llama mucho la atención... ¿Cómo se llama? aaa si, se apellida Lowell. ¿No? Ese tipo me da mala espina, tan solo de ver como, año con año, se gana el honor de ser - y con un tono de burla- "el alumno excelencia"

-Estás celoso solo porque él es inteligente y tú no...

-Pero claro que yo soy muy inteligente, estas hablando con el hijo de Hermione Granger - dijo orgulloso.

-Pues, si eres hijo de Hermione Granger, ¡Demuéstralo!, además, yo creo que ese don lo tiene tu hermana, Rose. - Marien levantó la mano y, al instante, una cerveza de mantequilla apareció frente a ella.

Cuando Derek estaba a punto de defender su legado genético, el silencio reinó en el caldero con la misteriosa entrada de una chica no más alta que él, de cabello castaño tirándole un poco al rubio. Ella traía una especie de paquete en sus manos, se veía algo pesado y se daba a notar por el sudor en la frente de la joven.

-Deja de babear, Derek - dijo Marien antes de echarse a reír.

-¡No estoy babeando!... ¿Quién es ella?

-Es...

-Su nombre es Helena Rupherford; buscadora de la casa de Hufflepuff - dijo un chico apareciendo misteriosamente junto a ellos. Su cabello azabache brillaba tanto como sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Vaya, hasta que llegaste Harry- le dijo Derek

-¿Qué acaso creías que me perdería de esta oportunidad para saludar a Marien? - Marien se sonrojó y Harry lo pudo notar.

-Harry, yo...

-No tienes que decir nada Marien... - dijo el joven, viva imagen de Harry James Potter, su padre.

-Iré al callejón Diagon, madre - dijo un joven de cabello castaño que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada. Le hablaba a una mujer que estaba sentada en un mullido sillón en la sala, a pocos metros de él.

-Irás a comprar tus libros para regresar al colegio, ¿verdad hijo? - dijo la mujer rubia mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Si mamá, ya ha llegado la hora de regresar...- dijo Michael, agachándose para que su madre pudiera darle un beso en su frente.

-Que te vaya bien hijo, cuídate mucho - dijo Crystal Van Laer.

-Descuida, estaré bien - dijo él antes de salir de su casa. Crystal miró el cielo, momentos después, cerró sigilosamente la puerta.

Al salir de su casa, Michael montó su escoba, no se dirigía al callejón Diagon, si no, a un lugar diferente. No voló mucho tiempo; bajó de su escoba cuando fuera prudente y caminó como todo un muggle.

-Esto es fastidioso - se dijo para sí, mostrando su carácter que le heredo su padre- No se como los muggles pueden caminar tanto y no cansarse...

Cuando ya no lo soportó ni un minuto más, se puso de pie en una esquina cualquiera e hizo una pequeña seña: en ese momento, el autobús Noctámbulo apareció frente a él.

-Hola... mi nombre es Stan, bienvenido al autobús Noctámbulo...

-Si, si, ya me lo se de memoria, Stan...- dijo Michael con un poco de fastidio.

-Ah, pero si tú eres el alumno estrella de Hogwarts, ¿no?... eh oído hablar mucho de ti y de tu mal humor - Michael hizo una mueca y se sentó sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

Tras él, estaba una chica de cabello rubio; estaba muy entretenida leyendo un ejemplar de "_El Profeta" _y, para ser más exactos, leía una reseña de Ritha Sketer.

La miró de pies a cabeza, pero como no le mostró mucho interés en ella, se volteó.

-¿A dónde te diriges? - pregunto Stan, acomodándose la gorra en su cabeza.

-Al caldero Chorreante, por favor - dijeron al unísono Michael y la chica que estaba tras él. Fue hasta entonces cuando se miraron a los ojos. Ella miraba sus bellos ojos azules, y él miraba sus ojos castaños.

Ella se levantó y fue hacía él. Se sentó a un lado y dijo.

-Hola

-Ho... ¿Hola?- Michael estaba un tanto asustado ¿Cómo es que una chica se acercará a él de esa manera y tan de pronto?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lo... Lowell... Lowell Van Laer - dijo él con algo de esfuerzo.

-Ah, mucho gusto, yo soy McLine, McLine Roses - la chica levantó la mano para estrecharla con él. Él la miró, y después le correspondió.

-Supongo que aun eres estudiante de Hogwarts, lo digo por que vas al caldero y, a juzgar que no sacaste tu varita en cuanto me acerqué, eres menor de edad igual que yo... ¿me equivoco? - Michael lo negó con la cabeza. - En fin, pero no hay que ser tan formales, me llamo Alexandra...

-Ah, si, yo soy Michael - dijo él ya reiniciando su cerebro.

Alexandra sonrió.

-Y... ¿en que año vas, Michael?

-Sexto curso... ¿y tu?

-También... - dijo ella y bajó un poco su mirada. -¿De que casa eres?

-Pertenezco a Slytherin y ¿tu?

-Ravenclaw - dijo ella.- Pero, no creo que estes en Slytherin por ser un empedernido o ¿si? Yo creo que estas en Slytherin por ser sangre pura...

Michael no supo que decir, por suerte para él, ya estaban a punto de bajarse del autobús.

-Gusto en conocerte, Lowell - dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa.

-Si, el gusto es mio, McLine... pero, ¿Qué no venías también al Caldero?

-Si, pero creo que será mejor dar una vuelta antes... -Alexandra se alejó sin decir una cosa más. Michael se encogió de hombros y entró en el Caldero.

-¿Pero que rayos hace él aquí? - dijo Derek que vio entrar a Michael al Caldero

-Le dije que vendría, y él me dijo que lo vería aquí. - dijo Marien. Se puso de pie y fue a saludar al chico Slytherin.

-¿Qué no se conforma con tener el diploma de excelencia? - dijo Harry mirando a Marien y a Michael abrazarse.

-No, él no es conformista - dijo Derek.

/

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - pregunto Michael a Marien

-Me acompañaban mientras te esperaba, Michael, ya sabes que Derek me sobreprotege y Harry... bueno... harry...

-Te busca, lo sé... lo eh visto, Marien - se sonrojó. Michael se agacho un poco y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Michael, ya no quiero que esto pase así, ya no quiero que sea a escondidas... ¿Por qué no mejor hablas con tu madre y yo con mi padre? - Marien se sentó y Michael frente a ella.

-Es que... no se si mi madre lo entienda... -Michael bajó la mirada - toda su familia a estado en Slytherin por generaciones.

-Pero, una casa en un colegio no puede marcar nuestro destino Michael... - dijo Marien tomando su mano.

-Tienes razón... esta bien, hablaré con ella, pero creo que necesitaré un poco de tiempo - dijo él ya sonriendo un poco.

-Esta bien, yo comprendo... -Marien se puso de pie - tengo que ir al callejón ¿Me acompañas?

-Si, vamos, yo también tengo que comprar unas cosas - Michael se puso de pie y se fue con Marien. Ambos, salieron del establecimiento siendo observados por Derek y Harry.

-Simple y sencillamente no lo puedo entender... ¿Cómo es posible que se vaya tan tranquila con ese Slytherin? - Derek se sentía impotente, había vivido mucho tiempo con Marien y no soportaba la idea que la alejaran de él. Había adoptado la sobreprotección de su padre, imponiéndosela a Marien.

-Ya, dejémosla en paz por un rato y vayamos arriba, quiero descansar - dijo Harry, no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.


End file.
